All-Gifted Blue Hair
by Bakarina
Summary: Prince Truth always felt out of place with his dark blue hair, which no one in his family has ever had. Or so he thought. His mother, Queen Lottie, shows him that one before him had the same hair color...someone admired throughout Sunny Kingdom history as "The All-Gifted Empress".


A/N: I came to deliver the King Truth content that no one asked for.

Also for this story it's heavily headcanon based including the changes I made to how Fine and Rein look since they're mentioned briefly in the end. If you follow my ask blog on tumblr you know the changes, if not just know that the main difference is Rein who looks more like her father with tan skin and I gave her one gold eye like Truth and the other I kept her original color.

And if you're wondering "were those changes really necessary?" the answer is yes and you'll find out more about that relevance as I continue to post/update more Twin Princess Project fanfics.

Also if you haven't heard yet I made a Twin Princess discord server, come join us and talk about the series~. Link's in my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

* * *

Truth always felt himself a little out of place in his family...

His mother, Queen Lottie, had marvelous orange hair and his father, King-Consort True, had beautiful purple hair.

His older sister Falsity inherited their mother's hair color while his twin brother Rumor had their father's...but Truth?

Truth somehow ended up with a dark shade of blue hair.

He tried not to think about it. It was only a very minor problem after all, but he still couldn't help but worry about it from time to time. Or what he liked to think was time to time which was really most of the time.

It was strange right?

Generations of members of the Sunny Kingdom family have had shades of red, pink, and orange hair (and Truth believes he can vaguely recall a few princes born with blonde hair from his history studies). So how come he ended up with dark blue hair?

It might not have been as worrying if he had a lighter shade of blue. His father's family all had light shades of purple, pink, and green with the occasional prince or princess being born with a darker shade. But a dark shade of blue? It was unheard of!

And he couldn't help but think that the color was ugly too...

And sometimes he could hear the servants and visiting royals of other kingdoms whispering about him. About how unusual it is for a prince of the Sunny Kingdom to be born with such a dreadful hair color.

Truth didn't think his worry over his hair was very obvious, but clearly his mother did.

"Truth can you come here for a second?" One day Lottie beckoned him over.

"Yes mother?" Truth said as he approached her.

"Tell me, do you know of Empress Pandora, your ancestor?" Lottie asked.

"Of course! Doesn't everyone?" Truth replied.

Empress Pandora, also known as the _**All-Gifted Empress**_ , was said to have been bestowed with every virtue and talent imaginable. She was utter perfection itself...to the eyes of the Sunny Kingdom at least.

She managed to take over half of the kingdoms on the Mysterious Star creating the Sol Empire, her goal was essentially world domination, but eventually she fell and with her went her empire.

She is still revered in the Sunny Kingdom as a goddess-like empress.

"And do you know what she looks like?" Lottie asked.

"Ummm...sort of?" Truth said. The portraits of Pandora in his history books were all in black and white so he knew a bit about what she looked like, but nothing about her eye color and such.

"Hmm...follow me." Lottie gets up from her throne and takes Truth by the hand, leading him out of the throne room.

His mother leads him to the staircases and then leads him all the way to the basement level.

Truth is rather confused. Why all the way down to the basement?

When his mother finally stopped they were in front of a wall. It looked plain, no different than any other wall in the basement.

"Mother?" Truth looked up at her. She turned to him and smiled before pressing her hand onto the wall.

Soon the entire wall began to glow and disappear in front of Truth's wide eyes. Now that the wall was gone it stretched into a pathway with red carpet which had intricate gold threaded designs on it.

Lottie walked down the hall and had Truth follow her. As they continued to move further and further along Truth noticed the paintings on the walls. He could recognize most of the people in them.

From what he could recognize it seemed it was all of royals from the Sunny Kingdom's past. Truth could pick out some of the Queens he and Rumor most admired.

The first he saw was a portrait of Queen Reinhild fighting valiantly in a war against the Moon Kingdom, bringing home victory for the Sunny Kingdom. A smile always gracing her features even as she slew down countless enemy soldiers.

Another was of Queen Finella who went out of her way to help the poor of the Sunny Kingdom herself by personally going and cooking food for those who were starving. A queen who became especially beloved by the commoners both for her kindness towards them and because she was a bit more relatable than past queens had been.

And who could forget Queen Verity? The second royal to wield the power of Prominence, after Empress Pandora and before Princess Grace. (Although, forgettable she was, as unlike Pandora who used her power to protect the Mysterious Star from the Black Crystal King and Grace who used hers to restore the blessing, Verity's use of the power was mundane at best. However Truth and Rumor still admired her nonetheless.)

Finally, her mother stopped in front of two large double doors. She took out a golden key and unlocked them, but before pushing them open she spoke to Truth.

"Blue is indeed a very rare color in this family. No one in your father's family has ever had blue hair and as for us of the Sunny Kingdom, we've always been blessed with warm colors reminiscent of the sun."

Truth looked down at his feet, the feeling of being out of place resurfacing.

"...However...that doesn't mean you are the first to be born with blue hair." This caused Truth to quickly snap his head up and look at his mother.

Pushing the doors open a large portrait became clearly visible in Truth's view even before he stepped into the room. A painting that, although with color, could easily be recognized as the same portrait Truth saw in his history books of a certain Empress...

With a dark shade of blue hair and golden eyes much like Truth there the portrait seemed to look at him with a piercing gaze full of confidence. Truth started to slowly make his way towards the large portrait, staring at it all the while.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Lottie said. Truth simply nodded in reply still shocked that _**the**_ Empress Pandora had hair just like his.

"Look around you dear boy! This room is full of our glorious Empress!" Lottie outstretched her arms.

Truth finally tore his eyes away from the large portrait and looked around. Indeed the entire room was full of nothing but Empress Pandora. From portraits to tapestries, it was all of Pandora with those confident eyes of hers and her dark blue hair.

"What do all these portraits have in common my dear?" Lottie asked after Truth had gotten a good eye full of everything.

"They're all of Empress Pandora..."

"Yes darling. And what else?"

"And...and she has hair just like mine! Eyes like mine too!"

"And what wonderful colors they are! Unique to her until you came along! What else?"

"And she looks so happy, so confident!"

"That's exactly right my dear boy! What reason could she have to not be confident what with those gorgeous locks of dark blue hair!" Lottie placed her hands on her son's shoulders before continuing.

"You see my dear boy? Even though her hair looked nothing like those of her past she never let it get to her. Pandora held her head up high, never once doubting her own beauty. And those who laughed at her or spoke about her strange hair color behind her back? She made sure they could never make fun of her again by becoming something greater than they could have ever hoped to be. Glory, wealth, land, she brought it all to our kingdom and she amassed an empire. Her hair color was the furthest thing from everyone's mind.

"So Truth, hold your head up high! Ignore those whispers and prove to those who look down upon you simply for your hair that you can and will become something great! Someone who can be written down in the history books side by side with Empress Pandora!"

"Yes, mother!"

* * *

Years later when Truth took the throne (something none of the citizens of the Sunny Kingdom ever expected) he had become a most excellent man worthy of the throne.

Just as when Pandora brought glory to her empire, Truth too made his kingdom flourish and his hair color became the furthest thing from anyone's mind.

The whispers Truth heard now were not of his hair, but those of his accomplishments and the expectations the people had of him.

At the age of twenty-five Truth and his Queen-Consort Elsa would be blessed with twin daughters. Princess Fine was the first born, twenty minutes before her sister and had been blessed with red hair and red eyes, like her mother and some past princesses of the Sunny Kingdom.

Meanwhile her sister Princess Rein had been born with blue hair, slightly lighter than what his is and what Pandora's had been, a rarity. But perhaps even rarer was that she had been born with heterochromia, a golden eye like Truth's and a sea green one.

Truth was quite pleased, albeit shocked that twins had been born. And he was ecstatic that someone else in the Sunny family had finally been born with features much like him and Pandora!

However, it would become apparent when Rein got older that she did not share her father's sentiment.

Unlike when his mother was able to recognize Truth's insecurities without him ever saying anything, it did not occur to Truth that Rein ever had a problem with her appearance until an outburst happened during dinner with a visiting royal family.

The dinner had been quite pleasant so far, Truth and Elsa conversing with the King and Queen-Consort of the Ixodal Kingdom and Fine and Rein speaking to the princes of the kingdom.

However one of the princes made a comment on Rein's appearance.

"But what an unusual hair color you have Princess Rein! It's not really like your fathers it's too light! And it's not any of the bright sunny colors that your family is known for. It looks much better when you're standing outside with the cover of the night...and your eyes-"

It looked like the boy would have continued, but Rein abruptly stood up, grabbed her wine glass (that was full of sparkling cider instead of real wine), and flung the contents onto the prince who let out a ghastly wail.

All eyes were on them now. Their parents looked shocked, the princes looked offended for their brother, and Fine looked up at her sister in shock and horror.

Meanwhile Rein's eyes began to swell with tears as she glared at the prince now soaked in cider.

"I know it's an ugly hair color! I know I'm not the prettiest because of it so just shut up and leave me alone!" Rein screamed, voice breaking. With a shaky hand she set down her wine glass before dashing out of the dining hall.

Following closely behind Rein was her and Fine's royal tutor, Heinrich Gottschalk, who no doubt wanted to calm the surely sobbing princess and perhaps give her a light scolding for acting inappropriately towards a visiting prince.

Truth also stood up, but not before his adviser gave him a look clearly telling him to sit down and apologize. Truth ignored it for the most part as he gave some quick apologies to the King, Queen-Consort, and the Prince drenched in cider before leaving the dining hall in search of Heinrich and Rein.

* * *

Truth headed towards Rein and Fine's room where he could hear the muffled voice of Heinrich and Rein's sobs.

Truth knocked on the door which was opened by Heinrich who didn't seem at all shocked to see him there. "Your Majesty."

"Heinrich will you leave my daughter and I alone for a while?" Truth worded it like a question, but something told Heinrich it was more of an order.

"Of course Your Majesty." Heinrich replied. He looked back at Rein and mouthed something to her before leaving.

Truth entered the room and closed the door.

He sat down next to Rein who flinched a little, fearing a scolding.

"Rein sweetheart I...I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier that your hair color was bothering you." Truth apologized.

Rein wasn't expecting that at all and before she knew it she had begun sobbing even harder than before.

Truth rubbed her back as he waited for Rein to calm down.

Once she calmed down she said something so softly that Truth almost missed it, "...are you mad at me?"

"Mad? At you? No sweetheart, if anything I'm mad at myself for not noticing that you were so bothered by your hair color. I...I know what it's like to be insecure about something that feels insignificant...at times like these I wish your grandmother was still here...she definitely would've picked up on this sooner. But I want to make it up to you."

"Huh?" Rein looked up at her father, still obviously trying to fight back more tears.

"Yes...there's something I want to show you, right now if you're up to it." Truth smiled at her.

Although Truth got the exact hair and eye color Pandora, Truth noticed something about Rein as she grew up.

Rein looked more like Empress Pandora with each passing day...

* * *

A/N: Ayyy so the past Queens, I'll have more information about them in **(TPP) The Twin Princesses of a Lovely Kingdom** and a future story I'll be publishing so this is not the last you'll hear of Pandora, Verity, Finella, and Reinhild. Heinrich will also make appearances. Drawings of what they look like will eventually be posted on my twin princess art blog too and you'll get even more information on my Twin Princess Project blog too.

Some info because I feel like some people might question these facts such as why did Truth only admire Queens and not Kings? That's because before Truth there never was a King of the Sunny Kingdom in my canon. All where men who married into the family (so King-Consorts who couldn't just call themselves King) therefore they were left out of the history books for the most part. Most King-Consorts had not been considered important enough to be large parts of history lessons.

This is also why people where shocked when Lottie gave the throne to Truth as opposed to his older sister because in my canon the Sunny Kingdom is a matriarchy so a Queen should rule, but Lottie decided Truth would be better suited for the throne thus began the first reign of a King in the Sunny Kingdom.

If you're wondering why Pandora is so revered yet people still have no idea what her hair and eye color were it's because full color portraits of her were rarely disclosed to people outside of the Sunny family and eventually the Sunny family saw the paintings and tapestries too valuable to leave out in the open so they were hidden away eventually leading to people being unable to remember what her true hair and eye color were.

And answering reviews from my other oneshot **"Late Night Horror Stories"** :

LovingPillow: I'm so glad you liked it~! Please join me in OT3 hell, this definitely isn't the last time I'll be writing about polyamorous couples in this fandom or this specific pairing. Hope you look forward to more~!

KingMaverick: Polyamory has been around for a long time my friend! Since the days of the bible and the Ancient Greeks! Never really started, it's always been here~! It's just that monogamous couples have become the norm and polygamy (the marriage between multiple people) is illegal in some places including the U.S. so you don't hear much about it. And when you do hear about it it's usually cast in a bad light where people say they're committing adultery or that it's "cheating" when it's not. (Can you tell I'm salty? lol)

I'm sure Fango would appreciate the fact that someone can relate to him~.

My personal headcanons have Rein and Toma being horror loving people while Fango dislikes it. If it's something Fango can punch though he's not too scared of it (when Fango's flight or fight is activated he will choose fight always if he can see it if not he's going to wherever Rein is lol).

I love this pairing honestly, full of a lot of potential. Definitely won't be the last time I write for this pairing or for polyamorous couples!


End file.
